Autre lieu, Autre temps
by Nanthana14
Summary: Anticipation AVENGERS ENDGAME : Remonter le temps, revenir à l'origine, demander de l'aide et sauver la bonne personne. C'était étrange pour Tony, mais il savait ce qu'il dépendait de lui.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Anticipation AVENGERS ENDGAME : Remonter le temps, revenir à l'origine, demander de l'aide et sauver la bonne personne. C'était étrange pour Tony, mais il savait ce qu'il dépendait de lui.**

 **Ce court OS était une idée que j'avais eu à l'époque où les première image avait filtré. J'ai pas mal hésité à le publier et puis voilà !**

 **Finalement, j'ai décidé de le publier ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Autre lieu, Autre temps**_

Enchaîné et bâillonné, les yeux trahissant sa colère toujours un peu latente, mais surtout sa contrariété, Loki était encadré par des agents du SHIELD qui l'escortaient à l'endroit où son frère attendait pour le ramener sur Asgard avec le Tesseract. Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient tourner sur la droite, les hommes du SHIELD s'immobilisèrent tous comme des statues. Loki fronça les sourcils, lui n'était pas figé, ce qui était étrange et fascinant, car le jeune homme savait ce que cela voulait dire. Quelqu'un était là, quelque part et ce quelqu'un utilisait un artefact pouvant infléchir le temps. Loki fronça les sourcils et vit l'un des hommes du SHIELD sortir du rang. L'homme retira son casque et se tourna en direction du dieu de la malice, lui ôtant la muselière d'un geste rapide.

\- Tony Stark ?

Loki déglutit en mettant du sarcasme dans sa voix. Toutefois, il remarqua aussi une étrange émotion dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui le troubla.

\- Oui, c'est bien vous, mais pourtant vous n'êtes pas celui qui se trouve dehors à nous attendre, c'est cela ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- J'adore les choses compliquées, lança Loki avec son air narquois. Alors dites-moi vous venez d'un univers parallèle ? Non, trop simple, marmonna-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Vous venez du futur. Amusant, j'ai moi-même utilisé les voyages dans le passé à mon avantage voyez-vous. C'est très…

\- Loki, le coupa Tony d'un ton ferme. Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Oh, comme c'est intéressant, vous devez être désespéré pour en arriver là, ricana l'intéressé.

\- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'est pour ça que je prends ce risque.

\- De venir me parler ?

\- De venir vous parler même en sachant que l'Autre est peut-être encore dans votre tête à essayer de vous garder sous son contrôle.

\- Personne ne me contrôle.

\- Je sais… et puis l'explosion ou la raclée de Banner doivent vous avoir coupé de son emprise, répondit Tony en souriant.

\- Vous êtes sourd ou stupide ? Je n'ai…

\- J'ai besoin de vous, le coupa abruptement le playboy millionnaire, le faisait tressaillir d'étonnement avant que son air ne devienne plus sérieux.

\- Je le vois, mais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… De nous tous vous êtes celui qui connait le mieux Thanos.

A l'évocation du nom de ce dernier, Loki frémit, mais afficha un sourire de circonstance comme il savait si bien le faire pour se protéger et cacher ses émotions réelles.

\- Je ne sais pas qui…

\- Je suis désolé, le coupa Stark de manière tout aussi abrupte que la première fois.

Loki fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Désolé ?

\- Oui. Désolé pour vous avoir affronté, pour ne pas avoir compris que vous étiez une victime, pour les tortures qu'il vous a infligé pendant des mois, je suis désolé Loki, sincèrement.

Pour la première fois, Tony Stark eut l'impression que son interlocuteur était déstabilisé. D'ailleurs, cela se ressentit dans la légère hésitation de sa voix.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je suis sûr que si. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vous a fait endurer. Nous aurions dû comprendre et vous aider.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ? Demanda Loki, admettant l'étrange connaissance de cet homme.

Il semblait de plus en plus troublé, attendant une réponse.

\- C'est votre frère qui me l'a dit.

\- Mais comment il peut savoir, lui ? Demanda Loki dont le masque était en train de se fissurer lentement sous les yeux de Tony.

\- Vous avez fini par vous retrouver. Il y a eu une étreinte, des mots d'affection et des larmes.

\- Il m'a prit dans ses bras ?

Tony hocha la tête en remarquant les larmes qui pointaient aux bords des yeux de l'asgardien, lui prouvant à quel point son a priori sur lui était faux. Il n'était ni fou, si monstrueux. Il lui paraissait soudainement épuisé et vulnérable.

\- Oui.

\- Je voudrais qu'il le fasse maintenant, murmura Loki en frissonnant. J'ai tellement mal.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura doucement Tony touché par la détresse qui remontait doucement dans son attitude. Il faudra attendre encore un peu.

\- Mais ça arrivera vraiment ? Demanda Loki en réprimant doucement un frisson qui trahit son état d'épuisement.

Tony le dévisagea quelque seconde. Il semblait si exténué, si à bout, comment ils n'avaient pas pu le percevoir la première fois ? Alors, il lui répondit sobrement.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai beau dire le contraire, c'est mon grand frère. Je l'aime tellement, lâcha doucement Loki.

\- Lui aussi.

Le jeune dieu au bord des larmes, redressa la tête.

\- Comment il peut aimer un monstre ?

\- Il n'y a pas de monstre. Il y a juste son petit frère… Et il faut nous aider Loki.

Le jeune homme frémit et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Il a réussi c'est ça ? Vous ne l'avez pas empêché de claquer des doigts et il a effacé tous ces gens.

\- Non, admit Tony en baissant la tête

\- C'est passé tout prêt, mais l'un de vous a échoué, analysa Loki. Qui ? Qui est celui qui avait le destin de tous entre ses mains et qui a échoué ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous donner des indices sur le futur vous…

\- Qui ? Redemanda Loki.

Le malaise de Tony était visible et un frémissement remonta le long de son échine, livrant malgré lui un indice à son interlocuteur.

\- Mon frère ? C'est mon frère qui a raté l'occasion de le tuer, mais pourquoi ? ça n'a aucun sens. Thor est l'un des plus grands guerriers de cette galaxie. Nul n'a plus de courage ou de force que lui au combat. Il ne cède pas… Il n'aurait pas dû échouer.

Tony s'obstina à observer le sol pour ne rien révéler et Loki poursuivit son raisonnement à voix haute.

\- Je suis mort… Il a fini par me tuer et il ne m'a pas ramené.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Tony presque malgré lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'a tué devant lui ?

Tony ne dit rien et Loki laissa échapper un glapissement en comprenant très bien ce que voulais dire ce silence.

\- Il m'a tué et mon frère a voulu me venger ?

\- Oui, marmonna Tony. Il pensait à vous. A ce qu'il vous avez fait.

\- Alors c'est à moi d'être désolé. Thanos aurait dû me tuer il y a si longtemps.

\- Non, parce que c'est une chance pour nous.

\- Une chance ? Vous avez un drôle de sens de l'humour Stark, lança Loki en recréant son masque.

\- C'est une chance parce que vous allez pouvoir nous aider.

\- Et comment ?

\- En mourant…

Loki sursauta pendant que Tony afficha en retour un léger sourire malicieux.

\- Mais pas tout à fait pour la même raison. Il a ses chitauris, alors nous avons besoin d'une armée pour le maintenir occupé.

\- Et où je trouve une armée ?

Tony lui répondit par un sourire, qui se répercuta sur le visage du jeune dieu.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une idée de mon frère ?


End file.
